National TV Ratings (May 13-15, 2016) – ‘MMK’ and ‘PGT’ Lead Weekend Anew
Posted on May 18, 2016 Here are the Top 30 programs and comparative TV ratings nationwide from May 13 to 15, 2016 according to Kantar Media: May 13-15, 2016 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media / TNS NOTES: “SYRENA” STILL AT THE DRIVER SEAT #IBC-13's fantasy series Syrena continues to lead all daily programs with a 44.7% rating. #''TV Patrol'' remains the country’s most-watched news program, besting Express Balita, 24 Oras and Aksyon, 28.0% to 23.5% to 17.2% and 3.2%. #''Doble Kara'' and Tubig at Langis continue to enjoy high ratings thanks to their heating drama, scoring 17.3% and 15.1% respectively. #''It’s Showtime'' still leads the way in noontime viewing with 18.8%. “MMK” AND “PGT” LEAD WEEKEND VIEWING ANEW #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' led the Sunday viewing pleasure of Filipino homes as it scored 32.2%. #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' thumped rival Magpakailanman and Love Notes, 32.3% to 18.5% to 15.6% #''PBA'' enjoyed high ratings, scoring 28.7% and 31.8%. #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' remains the country’s most-watched game show, besting Wansapanataym and Ismol Family, 31.9% to 28.5% to 17.6%. 'May 13, 2016 - Friday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 44.7% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.4% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.0% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 26.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 23.5% #''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 21.4% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 20.9% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 19.2% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.3% #''The Story of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.4% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.3% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 17.2% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 16.7% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 15.9% #''Bimby'' (IBC) - 15.5% #''Tubig at Langis'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.1% #''Poor Senorita'' (GMA) - 14.8% #''Once Again'' (GMA) - 14.6% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.4% #''Yo-Ka Watch'' (GMA) - 13.6% #''Dragon Ball Z'' (GMA) - 13.4% #''Bleach'' (GMA) - 13.0% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) - 12.9% #''Hulog ng Langit'' (IBC) / My Super D (ABS-CBN) - 12.7% #''Hanggang Makita Kang Muli'' (GMA) - 11.8% #''Kahapon Lamang'' (IBC) / Mako Mermaids (GMA) - 11.7% #''GMA Blockbusters: Iskul Bukol 20 Years After The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''Simplemente Maria'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 10.9% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '13 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.4%) vs. Born To Be Wild (Replay) (1.0%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.4%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.0%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.1%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.6%) :Magandang Buhay (6.3%) vs. Shaman King (8.1%) / Doraemon Nobita And The Robot Kingdom (10.8%) / Yo-Kai Watch (13.6%) / Bleach (13.0%) vs. Science Kwela (4.9%) / Pamana (1.9%) :Naruto Shippuuden (7.4%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (13.4%) vs. Math Power (5.8%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves (14.4%) vs. Mako Mermaids (11.7%) / Hi School Love On (8.3%) / Yan Ang Morning (5.8%) vs. Learn with English (8.8%) / The Enchong Dee Show (7.7%) / Winx Club (12.9%) :Be My Lady (18.3%) vs. Bimby (15.5%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show: Princess In The Palace (7.4%) :It’s Showtime (18.8%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! (16.7%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (11.0%) / Wish I May (10.6%) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (19.2%) vs. Doble Kara (17.3%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (11.8%) :Tubig At Langis (15.1%) vs. The Millionaire’s Wife (9.4%) vs. Hulog ng Langit (12.7%) / Kahapon Lamang (11.7%) :We Will Survive (10.6%) / My Super D (12.7%) vs. GMA Blockbusters: Iskul Bukol 20 Years After The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure (11.1%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (10.2%) / Glory Jane (26.8%) :TV Patrol (28.0%) vs. Express Baltia (23.5%) vs. 24 Oras (17.2%) vs. Aksyon (3.2%) :Syrena (44.7%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (40.4%) vs. Poor Senorita (14.8%) vs. 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Finals (Live) (6.7%) :Dolce Amore (33.6%) vs. I Will Be Here (20.9%) vs. Once Again (14.6%) vs. Ang Panday (6.9%) :Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (21.4%) vs. The Story of Us (17.4%) vs. Because Of You (15.9%) vs. Arrow (1.8%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (10.9%) / I Remember You (TreseBella) (9.9%) vs, Jane The Virgin (8.6%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.1%) vs. Love Me, Heal Me (8.8%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.8%) :Bandila (3.0%) vs. Saksi (5.4%) vs. News Team 13 (3.9%) vs. Reaksyon (0.6%) :I-Witness The Gma Documentaries (6.8%) / The 700 Club Asia (2.1%) vs. TNT Tapatan Ni Tunying (2.1%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (1.2%) vs. Insider (0.7%) :O Shopping (0.8%) vs. Shop Japan (0.2%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'May 14, 2016 - Saturday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.3% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.8% #''2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: Tropang TNT vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 30.7% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 26.5% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 25.6% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 24.7% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 20.9% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 19.8% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) / Ipaglaban Mo! (ABS-CBN) - 18.5% #''Lip Sync Battle Philippines'' (GMA) - 17.5% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.4% #''We Love OPM: The Celebrity Sing-Offs'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.1% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.9% #''S.O.C.O. (A Scene of the Crime Oepratives)'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.5% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Quantum Of Solace'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.9% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 15.6% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 14.0% #''Eat Bulaga!'' / Alien Monkeys (GMA) - 13.9% #''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (GMA) - 13.5% #''Family Feud'' / Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan (ABS-CBN) - 13.1% #''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' (GMA) - 13.0% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) - 12.9% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) - 12.7% #''2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Semifinals (Live): Miami Heat Vs Toronto Raptors'' (IBC) - 12.5% #''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (IBC) / Karelasyon (GMA) - 11.8% #''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (GMA) - 11.7% #''Imbestigador'' (GMA) - 11.4% #''I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''IBCinema: Magtiwala Ka: A Super Typhoon Yolanda Story'' / Law & Order PH: Mandirigma (IBC) - 10.8% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '14 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.7%) vs. Adyenda (0.7%) vs. TV Shop Phpilippines (0.2%) :Sa Kabukiran (1.5%) vs. Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (1.0%) vs. El Shaddai (0.5%) :Salamat Dok (3.0%) vs. Pinoy MD: Mga Doktor Ng Bayan (3.3%) vs, Rugrats (2.9%) :Swak Na Swak (4.1%) vs. Monsuno (6.9%) vs. Spongebob Squarepants (12.9%) :Angel Wings (3.4%) vs. Hayate The Combat Butler Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (10.6%) vs. Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (7.8%) :Why Not? (2.9%) vs. Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (13.5%) vs. Sailor Moon Crystal (11.8%) :2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Semifinals (Live): Miami Heat Vs Toronto Raptors (12.5%) vs. 2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Semifinals (Live): Miami Heat Vs Toronto Raptors (7.4%) vs. Alien Monkeys (13.9%) / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (13.0%) / Magic Knight Rayearth (11.7%) / Maynila (Larawan Ng Bansa) vs. Back To Basic (9.4%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Quantum Of Solace (15.9%) vs. Sarap Diva (7.7%) vs. Tukaan (9.7%) / KapinoyLand (12.7%) :APO Tanghali Na! (20.9%) vs. It’s Showtime (17.4%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (13.9%) :Ipaglaban Mo (18.5%) vs. Karelasyon (11.8%) vs. Law & Order PH: Mandirigma (10.8%) :S.O.C.O. (A Scene of The Crime Operatives) (16.5%) vs. Wish Ko Lang! (10.1%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (9.8%) :2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: Tropang TNT vs. Alaska Aces (30.7%) vs. Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (13.1%) vs. CelebriTV (7.2%) :Family Feud (13.1%) vs. Imbestigador (11.4%) :TV Patrol Weekend (16.9%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (14.0%) vs. PSL Beach Volleyball Challenge Cup 2016 (Live) (0.8%) / Countdown To Rio (1.6%) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (26.5%) vs. Home Sweetie Home (23.7%) vs. Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (19.8%) :Pilipinas Got Talent (31.8%) vs. Little Superstar (24.7%) vs. Lip Sync Battle Philippines (17.5%) vs. Happinas Happy Hour (2.3%) :MMK Ang Tahanan Mo: Family Picture (32.3%) vs. Magpakailanman (18.5%) vs. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (15.6%) vs. Wattpad Presents (2.5%) :T.O.D.A.S. (25.6%) vs. We Love OPM The Celebrity Sing-Offs (17.1%) vs. Bubble Gang (10.8%) vs. MTV Top 20 Pilipinas (0.6%) :Express Balita Weekend (9.7%) / IBCinema: Magtiwala Ka: A Super Typhoon Yolanda Story (10.8%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) vs. Failon Ngayon (8.3%) / The Bottom Line With Boy Abunda (3.7%) / O Shopping (1.0%) vs. I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries (11.1%) / Midnight Horror Stories: Tonari No Kai (4.7%) vs. MTV Top 20 Pilipinas (0.6%) / UFC 198 Countdown (0.5%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'May 15, 2016 - Sunday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.2% #''2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: Alaska Aces vs. Tropang TNT'' (IBC) - 31.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 30.9% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.5% #''2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: Star Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 25.9% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 22.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.8% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.2% #''Ismol Family'' (GMA) - 17.6% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.7% #''We Love OPM: The Celebrity Sing-Offs'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.7% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) - 13.1% #''Family Feud'' (ABS-CBN) / Kapuso Movie Festival (GMA) - 12.5% #''Banana Sundae'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.4% #''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko'' (GMA) - 12.3% #''ASAP'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.1% #''SundayToons: Inside Out'' (IBC) - 11.9% #''The Fairly OddParents'' (IBC) - 11.8% #''Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters: The Love Affair'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.7% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 11.6% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 11.4% #''Aha'' (GMA) - 11.2% #''Alamat'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''GMA Blockbusters: 300'' (GMA) - 11.0% #''Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.8% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards'' (IBC) - 10.7% #''Larva'' (GMA) - 10.4% #''Sunday PinaSaya'' / Born to be Wild (GMA) - 10.3% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '15 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.8%) vs. Jesus the Healer (1.0%) vs. Jesus Miracle Crusade (0.2%) :The Healing Eucharist (4.7%) vs. Kapuso Sine Klasika (1.8%) vs. Family TV Mass (1.1%) :Swak Na Swak (4.2%) vs. Monsuno (4.2%) / Hayate The Combat Butler Cuties (7.5%) vs. Makabayang Duktor (2.8%) :Salamat Dok (3.8%) vs. Larva (10.4%) / Aha (11.2%) vs. Spongebob Squarepants (13.1%) :Spongebob Squarepants (6.4%) / Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness (6.7%) vs. Born To Be Wild (10.3%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (11.8%) :Superbook (Reimagined) (8.9%) vs. I Bilib Featuring: Discover Science (9.3%) vs. Chinatown TV (5.6%) :Matanglawin (9.9%) / Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters (10.8%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival (12.5%) vs. SundayToons: Inside Out (11.9%) :ASAP (12.1%) vs. Hey it's Fans Day! (11.6%) vs. Sunday PinaSaya (10.3%) :Banana Sundae (12.4%) vs. Dear Uge (9.2%) vs. The Main Event (Viva Sports) (2.2%) :2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: Star Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (25.9%) vs. Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters: The Love Affair (11.7%) vs. GMA Blockbusters: 300 (11.0%) :2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: Alaska Aces vs. Tropang TNT (31.8%) vs. Family Feud (12.5%) vs. Alamat (11.1%) :TV Patrol Weekend (14.7%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (11.4%) vs. 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Finals (Live) (6.4%) :Goin’ Bulilit (19.2%) vs. Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (12.3%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (30.9%) vs. Wansapanataym: Just Got Laki (28.5%) vs. Ismol Family (17.6%) vs. Sports 360 (2.1%) :Pilipinas Got Talent (32.2%) vs. Born to be a Superstar (29.7%) vs. Born To Be A Star (1.2%) :Dingdong n' Lani (24.4%) vs. Rated K (20.8%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (22.5%) vs. Barangay Utakan (0.8%) :Express Balita Weekend (9.3%) / Sunday Sinemaks: 2016 Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards (10.7%) vs. We Love OPM: The Celebrity Sing-Offs (13.7%) / Gandang Gabi Vice (9.9%) / Sunday’s Best: The Perks Of Being A Wallflower (3.5%) vs. Sunday Night Box Office: Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince (8.5%) vs. UFC 198: Werdum Vs Miocic (1.0%) :O Shopping (0.8%) vs. Diyos at Bayan (0.6%) vs. El Shaddai (0.7%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS